poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Battle
1st Dimension, Night Blimp (The Doraemons and Their Friends have finally made it to the top of the Blimb) Phineas: Well, (Panting) we made it everyone! El-Matadora: Yeah we are! After we been chase from the Robot Police for at Least... 30 Minutes. Phineas: Look, I know we been chase from that Robot Police, but at least he gave up on us, that we lock him in the Storage Room. Meanwhile at the Storage Room (A Police Robots is Frozen in the Freezer) Police Robot: (Shake and Shiver) I hate those Kids! Back to them Noby: Alright let's do this. (They all nod at Him) Pinky: But even though, I feel kinda Bad for the Robot Police, Maybe we Should let him Out. Terry: We will let him out, After we Save the Time and Dimension. Pinky: Okay. (They open the door and hide from Dr Achimoff and Dr Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension), so they have to make sure that they won't know their here) Perry: (Whispered) Alright, let's get that Telecards. (They are going to the Delete Machine to the Telecards, until then a Guard Robot from Doraemon Secret Gadget Museum has shown up and make them Scared) Pinky: WHAT IS THAT THING!? Doraemon: Is a Guard Robot from the Gadget Museum! And I think he gonna have a Revenge on Me. Dr Achimoff: You don't think that we are gonna let you have it from Us! Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: That's right! We have our Guard Robot to stop you all! Terry: Really! That Robot is no match on Us! Dr Achimoff: Oh Really! (He push the Button) (Then the Guard Robot just blast it with a Rocket and Destroy the Status of Danville, and that makes Phineas Ferb and Their Friends Frightening from that Guard Robot) Peter: That is One BAD Robot!! Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Oh Yeah! We forget to Destroyed that one! (He push the Button again, The Robot just blast it the Make-up Factory and now it got Destroyed) Dora Kid: (Gasp) Nooo! Dorami will never be Pretty without her Make-up!! (Back at the City, Dorami, Candace, Stacy, Vennesa, Isabella, Charlene, Noramyako, Professor Poofesmirtz, Mimimi and the Fireside Girl got Freak out cause the Make-up Factory got Destroyed) All: (Scream) We will never be pretty without Our Make-Up!! Back at the Blimp Dora-Nichov: (Angry) You VILLAINS!!! you gonna pay for Destroying the Make-Up Factory! Dr Achimoff: Oh I don't think so!! (He push the Button again, and The Guard Robot is Blasting to The Doraemons and Their Friends, and they are running and Dodged it from the Guard Robot, and then they Hide from it) Dora-Med: We need to get our Telecards back! Pinky: How! You know that Robot is Guarding it, How can we get the Telecards from him!? Noby: Well, (He Got an Idea) That's it! We have to Destroyed it! Wang Dora: How can we Destroyed that Robot? Noby: Well, back at the Gadget Museum, Doraemon Destroyed that Guard Robot on his back, Because that was his Weakspot! Dora-Rinho: Are saying the Guard Robot's back is his Weakspot? Noby: Yes. Dora-Rinho: Alright let's do it! Ferb: Okay, Let's fight that ROBOT!!! All: Yeah!!! (They are fight for that Guard Robot, and Everybody in the City is Fighting from Dr Achimoff and Dr Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) Army to free the People and Their Own Army) (Song "I Need A Hero") I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life Larger than life Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasy Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere Watching me Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach Like the fire in my blood (Like the fire in my blood) (Like the fire in my blood) (Like the fire in my blood) (Like the fire in my blood) (Hero) I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light And he's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life (Hero) Oh he's gotta be strong And he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (Perry is on the Guard Robot back he pull the Wire and make The Robot Shut down he Jump off, and the Guard Robot fell off the Blimp, and make a loud Crash) Perry: Looks like I did it! Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Not this time Perry the Platypus! (He use his Taser and he's gonna zap at Perry but Dora Kid push him now he got Zap and he fell down, His Friends got so Shock so they ran to him ) Doraemon: DORA KID!!! Perry: Dora Kid! Are you okay? Why did you get zap from Doofenshmirtz instead of me!? Dora Kid: (Panting) Because I don't want you to get Hurt from him. Perry: You care about me. Dora Kid: (Panting) Yes, Because you are Platypus, you doesn't do much. Cause I know that you Care about Owners and Your Friends, and you did the right thing to Protect them, Perry. Perry: Thanks you Dora Kid Thank you! Phineas, Ferb, Noby, Doraemon, take Dora Kid somewhere save from Them! Phineas: Alright! Come on Dora Kid! (He, Noby, Doraemon and Ferb carried Dora Kid because he got Hurt from the Taser) Dora Kid: (Panting) Alright. (Perry and His Friends are gonna get the Telecards even The Doraemons are) Perry: Alright! Let's get the Telecards. (They all Nod at him and they ran off to get the Telecards) Back at the City (The Girls are Hiding from Dr Achimoff and Dr Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) Army, and they began to talk) Candace: Dorami, I hope the Mini Dora's are Alright? Dorami: Of course they are see (She Pointed at the Mini Dora's and the Animal Agents even Pino from Dorami & The Doraemons in Space Land's Critical Event and they are fighting those Norm-Bots, and Those alien from Doraemon's Space Hero) Candace: Okay! And Vennesa I hope you Mother is Alright? Vennesa: Of course she is Look! (They saw Charlene fight those Army from Doraemon Space Blazer) Charlene: Take that you Freaks! I better watch my Manners for this. Candace: Okay, I hope Jeremy is Alright Stacy? Stacy: Well think again, Look! (They saw Jeremy fight those Dog Army from Doraemon's Great Demon Peko and the Exploration Party of Five and those Dog Trooper from Doraemon's episode 224) Jeremy: You dogs Better Stay down! And... Even you Dog Troopers? Candace: Whew, What a Relief I'm so glad they are Okay, Except. (She Realize something is Missing so she Ran off) Dorami: Candace! Where are you going!? Candace: I'm going to save Mom and Dad, Cause they are in Trouble. (She finally made it to the Movie Theater, and She saw Mom And Dad, Watch the Movie with 3-D Glasses) Candace: Mom! Dad! You have to get out of here Right now! Mrs Fletcher: I cannot leave Candace, I'm almost watch the Movie that the Man is trying to tell his Friend to Come. (Until then a Demon from Doraemon's Underworld, it Burst out of the Film) Right after he Battle those Demon. Mr Fletcher: I say that was a Good Movie! Back to Isabella and the Others (They are still Battle those Army from Doraemon's Mermaid and Defend Themselve) Jaidora: Can they ever give up! Dorapin: I don't know? but we have to Fight Them! Sue: Oh, I just hope Doraemon and his Friends are Okay!? Sneech: Don't Worry they'll be fine! I guess. Big G: (Grunt) I just hope our Dimensional Selfs will help us today! ??????: Think again we are! (They look behind and it was The Resistance and the Animalborgs from the 2nd Dimension) Baljeet: Thank goodness you all made it! And even though we have War today! Dr Baljeet: We know! Cause we are Battle these Guys! (They are battle those Alien Bugs from Doraemon Galaxy Race) Buford:Oh.Well let's continued the Battle! (They Continue Battle Those Army from Dr Achimoff and Dr Doofensmirtz (2nd Dimension) to save the Time and Dimension) Back at the Blimp (Perry and the Others are Almost there, But the Robot from Doraemon Steel Troop Angel Wing has Shown up, They are Blast Perry and The others by using Their Laser from their Eye, But they Dodge it and Hide from them) Pinky: Who are these Guys!? Wang Dora: They are from Mechatopia Planet, Doraemon told us about them. Dora Med: And even though they are out for a Revenge on Doraemon. Peter: Great! Now how can we get Telecards From them! Dora-Rinho: Don't Worry me and Friends will Distract Them! Pinky: What! No don't do it Dora-Rinho! Dora-Rinho: I have too! You and Friends get the Telecards for Us! And Don't Worry I'll be, Um, what was I doing? Pinky: (Sigh) You said that you and your Friends will distract the Robots for Us. Dora-Rinho: Oh Yeah! I Remember, don't worry Pinky I'll be Fine Okay. Pinky: Okay Dora-Rinho! Perry: Alright! Let's get this over with! (The Doraemons is Distracting Them and they Dodge their Lasers. Perry and his Friends is Going to the Delete Machine to get The Telecard By using Their Grappling Gun, but Dr Achimoff saw them) Dr Achimoff: Oh No! You don't (He throw a Sharp metal to the Grappling Hook, and made Perry and His Friends fall to the Couch) Looks like you are gonna Get- (Perry hit him with a Frying pan on Dr Achimoff Face) Ouch! My Face! (They ran from him and he Throw the Frying pan on Pinky, but he dodge it) (The Doraemons and still fight from those Robots and now they got Cornered, The Evil Robot is Charging the Laser on them, but then a Baseball just Knock at the Robot's Head and made it Shut down. And it was Ferb with a Baseball Launcher, and Phineas is Holding a Trash Lid he throw it to the Robot's Head) Phineas: Alright! That's what I call taking out the Trash. Noby: I should do that like you! Doraemon: But one more thing. Where did you get that? Phineas: Oh, I found it at the City, when we were Battle from those Army. Doraemon: Oh, Okay. (Back to Perry and his Friends, they made to the Deleted Machine they grab the Telecards Perry take Two, Terry take Two, Peter take Two, and Pinky take one,Until then Dr Achimoff and Dr Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) is Gonna Attack them, but they Dodge it from them) Terry: We got the Telecards! Peter: Alright let's give it to them! (They ran of To them, Peter throw the Telecards to Wang Dora and Dora-Nichov, Pinky throw the Telecard to Dora-Rinho, Terry throw the Telecards to Dora Med and El-Matadora, Perry throw one Telecard to Doraemon, and he gonna throw to Dora Kid but Dr Achimoff and Dr Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) Just block them) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: There's No way we gonna let that Happen, and this time we are Gonna turn you into Cyborg like Platyborg,Chihuahuaborg, Pandaborg and Turtleborg, that my wife did. And you are not gonna save you Friends and Look! (He pointed at The Doraemons and they are Fading. and even he pointed all the People in the 22nd Century, and they are Fading too) They are gonna fade to Exist. Dr Achimoff: And you will never save them even the Time and Dimension! Perry: Oh No! What do we do now!? Dora Kid: (Panting) Use my Telecard Perry! Perry: What!? But I'm not part of the Team! Dora Kid: (Panting) I know, but you have to use it for Me! You and Friends Should do it Together with My Friends Alright! Dr Achimoff: You won't do that! Platypus! Perry: Okay Dora Kid! Ready Everyone! (They Nod at Him Means Yes) Alright! Here we Go! (They use Their Telecards an the Cars began to Shine) All: We are the Doraemons! (The beam aim it to the Delete Machine even The Time Dimensinator) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz & Dr Achimoff: Noooooo!!! (The Machine has Finally Destroy and The Doraemons has Stop Fading that means the Timeline is Restored and Everyone in the City is Cheering for Their Victory) Isabella: You know. Is weird that Doraemons have Many People on his Adventures With his Friends? Buford: I know! What are the Odds Isabella: Do you think we gonna have some Adventures like them? Buford: I'm sure we Will. Baljeet: Hey! Has anyone seen Irving? Sneech: He's right Over there. Irving: VICTORY!!! Back the Blimp again Doraemon: Alright! We did it! (They all Cheering for their Victory) Noby: Alright! Know the Timeline is Restored that means, you are Not Fading anymore! Doraemon: Alright! We Did Dr Achimoff: (Angry) NOOOOO!! You Destroyed the Time And Dimensinator do you knot that means! Dora-Rinho: Why? Did we save the Day? Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: (Angry) No! That mean you gonna Torn up the The Time and Dimension by make a Reef out of it! Dora-Nichov: How bad could it Be? (They look at the Time and Dimensinator, and it Create a Massive Reef in the Sky and it looks Black like a Black hole) Dora-Nichov: Oh! That Bad! Phineas: (Scared) Should we Panic Ferb. Ferb: (Scared) Yes, We Panic. All: (Deep Breath and Scream) (And the Blimp got Drag from the Time and Dimension Reef and Everyone got Floated and into the Reef) Dora Med: I knew this was a Bad Plan!!! (Everybody in the City got Floated and Into the Reef and they Began to Scream even Building is Floated to the Reef) Isabella: They Did! Sue: Alright! (The Kids and Their Dimensional Self got Floated and Into the Reef and they Began to Scream) Time and Dimension Reef (Everyone in Danville is Still Scream, Until then The Gadgets from the 22nd Century has Return) Dora Kid: My Air Cannon! El-Matadora: My Cape! Dora-Nichov: My Werewolf Power! Dorapin: My Stake! All the Gadgets has Return! Principal Terodachi: Well done! All the Gadgets has Return! Sneech: It's great but, We Are Sucking to the Black Hole!! (And then all the Portal from Their Timeline and Their Dimension has Open and is Sucking to the Reef) Candace: Mom!! Look at That! Mrs Fletcher: Just a Minute Candace, We almost finish watch the Movie that man got Drag from the Black Hole. Mr Fletcher: I really like this Movie! Phineas: There's must be Someway to restored the Time and Dimension! Doraemon: Wait! What about the Recovering Torch! maybe it will Restored Everything! Dr Achimoff: That's right that will Restored the Time and Dimension! Doraemon: Alright (He bring out his Pocket and found the Torch) Recovering Torch!!! Alt-2 Doraemon: Big Light!!! (And then The Recovering Torch is Bigger from the Big Light, The Doraemons use it to Recover all the Damage from The Timeline and Dimensions, and all the Building and Everyone is Floated back to their Timeline and Their Dimension and they Began to Cheered) Perry: Alright! We're gonna back Home! (He look at the Resistance and the Animalborgs Floated back to their Dimension) You Guys better be Careful!! Alt-2 Perry: We Will!!! (The Doraemons had landed to the Building, and they look Happy that they save the Time and Dimension) Dora Kid: Looks like We did it you guys! Doraemon: I know we did Dora Kid. (The Doraemons is Cheering for Their Victory and they are headed back to Danville and now all the Timeline and Dimension is Save) To Be Continued Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3